1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a suction device, and more particularly, to a rotary suction device.
2. Related Art
Ordinarily, attaching an object to a surface of another object can be practiced by using a suction disk. Suction disks, for example, can utilized for attaching a hook, a rack or a handle to a surface of a wall, or attaching an event data recorder (EDR) or a navigation device to a dashboard or a windshield of a vehicle. The use of suction disks has lots of advantages such as making no damages to surfaces to which objects attach, having easy assembly process, and having ability to conveniently change attaching locations.
The conventional suction disk device available in the market mainly includes a suction disk, a cover body covering the suction disk, and a handle. The suction disk includes a linking component protruded from the center thereof. The linking component penetrates the cover body and is connected to the handle. In operation, users push the handle toward the suction disk to have the handle been against the cover body, and then pull the center of the suction disk up to have the effect of the attachment between suction disk and the surface of an object.
However, conventional suction disk devices have some issues described below. First, the movement of pushing handles requires enough space according to the size of handles. Therefore, conventional suction disks are usually large and thick, and the operations are complicated. Second, the operation for operating conventional suction disk devices to have the suction disk moved and to produce the effect of attachment requires that a user press the suction disk by one hand, and push the handle by the other hand. The requirement for operating conventional suction disk devices is not convenient for users.